MARRIED!
by MoonCario
Summary: Jake shows up and Amy's apartment drunk as hell. They next morning they wake up with Wedding Rings on their fingers! How does this happen!


Amy sat in her bed in the late winter night. She has finally finished a tough case with Jake, the one person who stayed in her thoughts. She then heard the phone ring, and searched for it through the night in her apartment till discovery. The caller ID was "The Greatest Detective" and Amy only knew one who had a big enough ego to make that his caller ID.

"What is it Jake?" she said when picking up the phone. "Its 11PM why are you calling me?"

"Amyyyy" replied his sweet voice on the phone; she knew that he was drunk. "What are you doin?"

"Jake go home, you're drunk." She replied in an annoyed tone as her apartment door opened.

"No I can't, I'm at your apartment. Oh wait I see you, HI AMY!" he yelled as he waved at her.

Amy hung up the phone and walked towards her drunken partner. Before she could take another step, Jake flung himself at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Your robe is fuzzy." He said while touching her back; he then whispered, "Hey Amy," he started with a hic, "Did I ever tell you how much I like you?" Jake giggled as he said these worlds.

"Okay Peralta, you are drunk as hell and need to go back home. NOW." Amy said as he grabbed his hand.

"No." he yelled as he pulled his hand back to his body, sending Santiago flying towards him. They both landed on the couch. "I wanna stay here tonight, with youuu."

Unfortunately for Amy, he was piled on top of her. "Can I at least go to my bed?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sure Amy-loo." Jake said in a voice as he picked her up and carried Amy to the bed. Just as she landed, Amy heard a squeak and screamed.

"RAT! Jake please get it! Please!" She screamed. Even when drunk, he is useful and got rid of the rat. But Amy was a bit shaken up. As he was about to retreat to her couch she called after him.

"Jake," Amy said as he looked back, "Please don't leave I-I'm scared."

"Well Amy, you don't have to ask m-me twice." He slurred as he jumped on the bed a few inches away from her. Unfortunately, the covers flew off the bed and Amy's body became cold. She shivered till she heard his voice.

"Amy, you cold? Cause I sure as hell am."

She was half awake and tired, "ya"

"Wanna snuggle?" he whispered.

Amy was desperate as the temperature lowered, "sure I guess." Jake didn't wait a second; he snuggled up next to his partner with his arms around her.

"You smell nice." Was the last thing they heard from his lips until they fell asleep.

Amy awoke the next morning with Jake next to her while he had no shirt on. Her head was killing her and as she looked at Jake, he had kiss marks all over him, matching his partner's makeup.

As Jake woke up he screamed; "WHY AM I HERE WITH LIPSTICK ALL OVER ME, SHIRTLESS, AND IN BED WITH YOU!"

"Jake nothing happened last night." She reassured, "You came to my apartment drunk as hell, refused to leave, got cold, and slept in my bed with me."

Jake sighed in relief, "You're one of those people who use their hands when talking." He said with a scoff.

Amy looked down at my hands but noticed something shiny, a ring. She then took it off and noticed writing the on the inside of it. "Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago Forever?"

Jake stood there in shock, "Look Amy, I know you like me and all bu-" he was then silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"No, No, No. Shut up Jake! That's what my ring says! What the hell happened last night!?"

The two detectives got up from the fluffy bed to look for clues on what happened last night, only for both to be embarrassed. Amy was no longer in the robe she fell asleep in, instead dressed in a skimpy outfit. As he laughed at his partner, Amy pointed out how he was naked and started to giggle.

"Let's never speak of this again." Jake stated blandly with her partner nodding in agreement.

As the two scoured the room for clues, Jake stumbled upon a certain piece of paper.

"Uh Amy," Jake said in a nervous tone, "I-I found something."

"Why are you talking like that?" questioned his partner who was walking over, "You need to man UP! WHAT THE HELL, WERE MARRIED?!"

The two then went down to town hall, which had an enormous line for marriage license.

"Jake I don't think we will get to the front of the line till next week!" Santiago said.

Her partner sighed, "I guess we will be married to further notice."

**Precinct 99, Monday February 8th**

Amy and Jake couldn't get their marriage revoked until further notice, so for now she was Mrs. Amy Peralta. She was pissed. The last thing she wanted was to be married to Jake.

"Mrs. Peralta!" Gina yelled as a joke. She was the only one who knew, and well now everyone else knew thanks to her.

"What?" Rosa asked in a stern tone.

"Oh," Gina started with a laugh, "You all must have not heard! These two lovebirds are married!" Gina was cackling on our misfortune. Everyone looked up at us, but she kept going. "He showed up at her house drunk, they fucked, went out, and got married! Its hilarious because the city hall lines are way too long right now, so they are Mr. and Mrs. Peralta."

"Wait to go Jakey!" Boyle yelled as everyone began to stare.

Rosa loved this. She was laughing her ass off with Gina making jokes. "Kiss for us! And don't even think that we are crazy because we know you kissed."

Amy rolled her eyes, she was mortified. Even Terry and Holt were laughing! Her eyes heated up as if she was about to cry. Wait cry? Amy Santi- er Peralta does not cry!

Jake saw Amy's tears forming. Though he teases her a lot, Jake cares for Amy, he would never admit it to her face though. Amy's tears were building up and Jake couldn't take it. "Stop it guys! You are making her upset!" he blurted out.

Everyone stared at Jake. It was Jake Peralta, he just defended Amy when he could have made fun of her. Was this Jake?

"Someone loves their wife!" Gina yelled not getting the fact that Amy was upset.

"Shut up Gina, Amy is upset. Back off." Rosa snapped at her.

"Alright," Holt started, "Back to work." he gave Jake and Amy are look as if he was happy about their marriage.

Work was done for the day, so the gang went to the bar like always. Everyone except Amy. Amy felt sick to her stomach and was just plain tired. As she was about to snuggle in her sheets for the night, someone knocked on her door. It was Jake.

"Hey Amy, I just wanted to say I am sorry abo-" Jake was cut off by Amy kissing him. Amy put her arms around him as she slipped her tongue through Jake's lips and into his mouth. Jake stood there in shock. "Amy, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Jake, I was just thinking about you! Did I ever mention how cute you are when confused?" she said with a giggle as he looked at her confused. "I am doing this because I realized that if we are married, I am going to want to have sex and remember it with you."

Jake stood there in shock, Amy Santiago wants him. She led him inside her apartment to her bed. She took off her NYPD training shirt she usually wore to bed along with her pajama bottoms to reveal a red bra and panties. Jake took one look and licked his lips was removing his clothes.

Amy laid down on the soft mattress and spread her legs revealing her wet vagina. She removed her panties and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please do me first?" Amy said with a sappy look. Jake sighed, she would pay for this. Well that was until she spread her pussy apart with a now more seductive look.

Jake didn't hesitate as he positioned himself by her wet folds. Jake first started by sticking his figure in and quickly pulling it out as her tested her sweet juices. He then spread her apart slowly licking it as she moans. Amy ran her hands through his hair moaning louder.

"J-Jake," she said in bliss, "Deeper and F-faste-" she let out a loud moan once again. Jake followed her order by going deeper in to her vagina and licking faster. She began to build up her orgasm as Jake would was eating her out like there was no tomorrow didn't notice. Amy let out a final screamish moad and released her orgasm right into his mouth.

Jake looked up at her as she was head back in bliss, not even knowing about her partner being drenched in her juices. She look at him and noticed her fluids on his face and blushed.

"Well, looks like someone has been naughty." Jake started, "Looks like I will have to punish them." he said with a devious smile.

**Precinct 99, Tuesday February 9th**

Amy walked in with Jake receiving looks from the others.

"Looks like someone had sex last night!" Gina yelled with a snort.

Rosa rolled her chair next to Amy's "Did you bone down last night?"


End file.
